The thing about falling in love: Others people have shit to say!
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: [Vampires and Werewolf are Friends] [Alice, Emily, Leah, Jared are the Haters] High School is hard, but when people you have know for years turn on you because of you love, then well you have on choice... Don't give a Fuck or Knock a motherfucker out!
1. Chapter 1

New Twilight!

* * *

Alec couldn't help, but make sure everything that he was wearing look good. His skin tight jeans made his legs look endless, and the tight pole t-shirt made his pale skin stand out. He knew once his imprint saw him he would be in so much trouble.

Alec heard his mom scream for him and his brothers and sister, to come down for breakfast. Alec was happy that his mom moved on from his annoying father, Aro, who was cruel motherfucker that beated on all three of them, putting his twin sister Jane, in a early grave. After his got tried of them he left. His mother, Esme, remarried a caring man, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle has three children of his own, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. They married five years ago and were still going strong.

Edward open the door to Alec's room. Alec jump finally seeing Edward and then pouted. Edward smirk at his little brother.

"Mom wants us downstairs. You look great, trues me. Seth will have to tried his hardest to keep his hands off of you on his bike." Edward said walking out Alec's room and down stairs. Edward had on a black button-up with black skinny jeans. Alec smirk knowing why Edward was wearing all black.

It was his mate's favorite color.

"Yeah, I know that. Just hope that you and Jake use a condom. We don't need Dad to and kill Jake like his tried to do to Emmett when him and Jas told the big news." Alec said walking into the living room. Edward blushed. His puppy knew better. He was to fucking hot to be pregnant!

Rosalie walk down the stairs with a very big Jasper. Rosalie had on her tight cheerleading uniform with her blonde hair bind up in a loose bun. Jasper had on a tight, but loose jeans and one of Emmett's workout jersey.

Jasper glared at Edward and Alec.

"It's not fucking funny! Emmett glad that I love him so damn much!" Jasper yelled with tears coming out of his face. Esme walk into the living room to see her son crying. She glared at her three children. Rosalie pointed to Edward and Alec who sighed. Both said sorry to the crying Jasper and all walk outside to see their mates waiting for them.

Bella rolled her golden eyes at Emmett and Jake who were rolling around like animals. Seth was to busy playing on his phone, deleting all phone numbers of the thots he use to have. He cant have them know that he is with Alec. Seth was happy that he imprinted on Alec. Alec was a sweet, but quiet person and only he could make Alec act like a straight fool, but a good one.

Bella smirk at Rosalie as she came out in her uniform. Rosalie walk over to her with a pout. Bella rolled her eyes, she already knew who it was about. Sometime Bella wish that Leah would control her mate because controlling Rosalie was hard when she knew all your weak spots.

"She got the couch to re-design the damn uniforms! She really is annoying! Why the hell can't she get over it!, Why can't she see that Jasper is happy with Emmett and move to the fuck on!" Rosalie yelled to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and hope into her truck. Rosalie pouted again and hope into the truck as Bella started it and drive off.

Jasper walk over to Emmett's Jeep and kiss his muscle vampire boyfriend. Emmett smirk as he pick Jasper up, then kissing his stomach. Jasper moaned as Emmett put him down. Both hop in Emmett's Jeep and drove right behind Bella and Rosalie.

Alec and Edward walk over to Seth and Jake. Alec wrap his around Seth's neck and kiss his nose. Seth smiled.

"Hi my Omega." Alec said. Seth smirk at his imprint. Jake and Edward smiled at the two as they hop on Jake's bike. Edward wrap his arms around Jake's waist as Jake started the bike. Edward turn around and with as smirk made his brother love him even more.

"Alec remember don't try anything like trying to give Seth head while he is riding his bike! Don't want you two in the hospital without telling Carlisle!" Edward said as Jake bike moved a little more faster.

Alec blushed then glared at Edward as he disappeared. Seth look at his lover, before wrapping his arms around Alec's waist pulling him closer to him. Alec sighed as he sat down on Seth's lap. Seth smirk as he yelled to the two...

"Hope you and Jake has some **extra** pants because I put glue on Jake's seat." Seth said as Alec hope on his bike and drove away leaving an annoyed Jake and a piss off Edward behind.

Jake stop his bike and turned around towards Edward who look away, already knowing what Jake would say. Edward knew once they got to Jake's house, where their extra clothes were at he would be done.

"I hope you're ready to get fuck to the point of no return and I anti using no condom." Jake said turning towards his house were his dad and Charlie where at, asleep.

Edward knew a few things.

One- He would be sore.

Two- He would be pregnant.

Three- He was going to murder Seth and Alec.

* * *

Paul look at his imprint with his step-sister laughing and talking like they were so much in love. Paul hated Emily and right now, he didn't like his imprint. His did this all for his imprint! He slowly moved all his things out his step-father's house into said Imprint's house, trick his mom into signing over that all child-support checks, and stop flirting other and gave his self to his imprint! All of him! Paul was so fucking annoyed. He felt like no one would ever love him and with his imprint having the time of his life with his step-sister, imprint's girlfriend he knew right then and there that he was better of dead.

Paul got up from his seat and walk out the class. Paul couldn't watch them flirt and fucking eyes fuck each other! He hated his self right now. He had fell hard in love with someone that that was taken and now he was dying from the inside.

* * *

Sam groaned. Sometimes his imprint was so damn annoying! He knew that it look like him and Emily were madly in love, but he couldn't break her heart right here, right now in front of all their 'friends'. Sam knew that he should have done this a long time ago, shit he imprinted on Paul almost two years ago and Emily still didn't know! Sam had to do this now.

Sam look at Emily and sighed.

"Emily, I need to talk to you." Sam said. Emily raise her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

Sam had to get it out... now. "Me and you... are done." Sam said running out to catch up with Paul, his annoyed imprint.

* * *

Paul moaned as Sam fuck him again. Paul really didn't care that they had just skip 2nd,3rd, 4th and 5th period. Lunch was next and Paul was going to eat, even if it met Sam got no Paul for a whole week. After Paul walk out of 1st period, Sam finally told Emily the truth, while half-way. She would learn the rest at Lunch.

* * *

Part Two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

New Twilight!

* * *

Paul smiled as he walk into the lunch room. He walk over to the line, grabbing a tray and started getting his lunch. Once he was done, Paul walk towards his table with his imprint and friends. Emily ran over and slap Sam.

Sam just blink. He look up at Emily and rolled his eyes. Of course she turn into a bitch, now.

"You think you can break up with me! You must have lose your got damn mind! Who is that bitch that you are sleeping with? Tell me now!" Emily said. Paul sat down next to Sam and smiled. Emily saw this and flip.

"You're fucking my step-brother! Sam you are a fucking faggot! I hope Paul know he is out my dad's house!" Emily yelled. Sam rolled his eyes while Paul ate his lunch. The rest of the pack already knew about the imprint and didn't really care anymore.

"Emily, one there's no point of you threat when Paul doesn't even live in that house. Now you can leave and go suck Jared's dick like you did last night!" Sam said.

Emily glared at Paul, who was now in Sam's lap like the other mates. She was suppose to be his imprint! She was suppose to be in his lap, eating lunch chilling! How did everything go from perfect to hell!? She and Sam were suppose to marry and Paul was suppose to be sad and mate finally with Jared! Emily would make them regret this, she would make them hate her more then they already do!

Jared glared at Paul as he sat on Sam's lap. Paul was suppose to be his mate and not this stupid Beta! He hated the fact that he wasn't even the fucking Omega! Seth bitch ass was and it so far was not fair!

Jake glared at Jared. All of them knew about the imprint, but Jared still went let Emily suck him off and flirt and try to fuck Paul. Jared was piss that Paul was Sam and he knew once he told Sam, Sam was going to kill Jared and right now he really didn't mind. Jared act like a bitch and never follow any orders that he was given and at this point, Jake and the pack was sick of this bullshit. They were all done with Jared.

Jake smiled at his imprint who was trying to kill both Seth and Alec. Jake knew that he love the two and would never hurt them. Jake look at Sam who was glaring at Jared who was looking at Paul who was talking to Collin and Claire, Collin's imprint.

"Pack meeting afterschool." Jake said. All the werewolf look at him and shake their heads. Everyone knew what it was about. Sam smirk to his self. He was going to make Jared regret ever liking his mate.

The Lunch Bell rang and all of them got up and went to their 6th period. Sam grab Paul's hand and they head to class.

CRASH!

All look up to see a piss and wet Rosalie. She was glaring at Alice who was also wet and piss. Bella ran-up right when Rosalie tackled Alice to the ground. Leah ran-up and pulled Rosalie off Alice. Bella grab Rosalie from Leah. Leah rolled her eyes as she pick-up her girlfriend. Rosalie had a look of murder on her face.

"You little bitch! You did this on purpose! I should just fucking drink all your damn...!" Rosalie tried to say, but Bella had drag her out the lunch room so Rosa could change her clothes.

Alice glared at the rest of the pack. "You fucking Cullens, Blacks, Clearwater, Swams etc. have fuck up my high school life!" Alice yelled as she and Leah left the lunch room.

Edward sighed. "While I am glad that Bella grab her before she finish that sentence. Come on Jakey, lets go check on those two." Edward said. Jake followed carefully the rest of the pack left the lunch room.

* * *

Seth sighed at the two who were about to face Emily's wrath in 6th period. Seth grab Alec's hand and drag him away to their 'special' place in the school. Seth push Alec up against the wall kissing his mate. Alec grips Seth's shirt as Seth force his tongue into his mouth.

Alec moaned as Seth did this. Alec wrap his arms and legs around Seth's body. Seth wrap his arms around Alec's body and lift him up, grinding against him. Alec gave out a loud moan as Seth did this.

"Alec you have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now." Seth whispered as he pulled down Alec's skinny jeans and finger fuck Alec's ass hole. Alec groaned as Seth prepared him for the most amazing sex they ever had.

"Shit!" Alec screamed as Seth finally found his prostate. Seth smirk as he keep hitting it over and over making his mate scream out in pure pleasure. Seth stop which made Alec groan as he pulled his fingers out. Seth pulled out his dick and thrusted into Alec. Alec moaned as Seth enter him. Seth started to fuck Alec who started to thrusted back against him. Alec couldn't take it and once Seth hit his prostate dead on, Alec could only do is cum as hard as he ever has. Seth thrusted one more time and came inside his mate.

Both smiled happy that they weren't Sam and Paul who were facing Emily.

* * *

Part Two coming soon!


	3. Author's Note

**Hey! It's me...Mz. Bellahater! **

**I am so sorry for not talking to you guys, but everything has been confusing. I have to update my stories for this page as well as MzKrazyYugiGirl's page too! And the fact that I am really having some bad Writer-Blocks. I can't really come up with new stories or keep going on the stories I have now. **

**I want to do a Teen Wolf's story with Scott and Isaac with a little Stiles and Derek, but I'm so damn block!**

**For MzKrazyYugiGirl's page, I doing a new Naruto's Story, but I anti got nothing! I promise before school end that I will have completed 'Second Change.' and have a Teen Wolf one-shot out and on MzKrazyYugiGirl's I will have completed 'Living up to the Best.' and one Naruto one-shot!**

**That I promise! See you guys next time! Maybe in May... I don't know? Just saying.**

**-Mz. Bellahater **


	4. Chapter 3

New Twilight!

* * *

(With Edward, Jake, Jasper and Emmett)

Edward moaned as Jake kiss down his neck in the back of the classroom. Edward knew that one day their teacher would catch them and today was that day.

" , I understand that you love your boyfriend and all, but I need you to move to the front. Jasper sit with your brother please. Black, sit next to McCall." The teacher said.

Jake pouted at first, but remember that he was sitting next to Emmett and could come up with many ways to 'punish' Edward when he got home.

Edward had a worried look on his face, but was glad that he got to talk to Jasper.

(With Sam, Paul, Emily and Jared)

Paul wanted to kill someone right now. The teacher had put him and Emily together to do a project while Sam and Jared did one together. Emily would bitch every two fucking second about how Paul fuck-up her life. Paul could hear Jared cussing Sam out every change he got. Sam was trying his hardest not to kill Sam right then and there. Paul turned and look at Emily who was thinking of ways to make Paul life a living nightmare.

"You are such a fucking slut. You took my one and only true love away from me! I hope you drop dead!" Emily said. Paul rolled his eyes and went back to the project. Paul wasn't going to let Emily's attitude get in his way.

CRASH!

Paul look up to see his mate punching Jared. Sam had a look of pure hate on his face towards Jared. Everyone grab Sam off Jared quick.

The teacher sighed as she now had to re-assigned the groups seeing that Sam and Jared couldn't be in the same group. "Paul you are with Sam now. Emily you have Jared now." The teacher said.

Sam grunted as he sat next to Paul. Paul rolled his eyes as Sam wrap his arms around Paul's waist. Sam leaned in and kiss Paul's neck. Paul moaned as Sam did this. "Force on the project horny puppy." Paul said with as much force he had, but Sam just had to lay today. Sam enter three fingers into Paul. Paul covered his mouth before the moan slip out.

Sam smirk. It was fun how Paul was trying his hardest not to be loud, but Sam was being cruel and wanted to make his mate scream. The teacher look up at Paul who had his hand covering his face.

"Paul are you sick?" The teacher ask. Before Paul could answer, Sam thrusted into his prostate. Paul groaned trying not to scream. "I don't feel good right now." Paul said. The teacher sighed and told Sam to take him to the nurse. Sam pulled his fingers out and smirk. Paul got up along with Sam, who grab his stuff and walk into the hallway. Once in the hallway Sam smirk.

"I hate you sometimes." Paul muttered as Sam smirk as he pulled Sam into the bathroom. Paul was up against the wall with Sam's lips doing all the work. Paul knew trying to do this project would be hard as ever. Sam pick Paul up. Paul wrap his legs around Sam's waist as Sam pulled down his pants and thrusted into Paul. Paul moaned as Sam thrusted into him hard, fast and heavenly. Paul moaned as Sam hit his prostate over and over. Paul had been done the moment Sam finger him in class. Paul screamed as Sam thrusted into his prostate making his cum hard. Sam grunted as he came inside he sexy littler mate.

Sam pulled out and cleaned them up. Paul wrap his arms around his mate and sighed.

"I love you." Paul said., Sam smirk as he kiss his mate. "Love you too." Sam said getting their stuff and walking back to class.

(With Emily and Jared)

Jared dust off the dirt he had on him and sat down next to Emily. Jared was piss. How the hell did this happen to him? He fucking imprinted on the school slut and the one person he love hated him. Jared's life was so fuck-up it made no sense. He look over at Emily who had an evil smirk on her lips. He could see she was up to something and he had to help, he was her imprint and would do anything for her even if he didn't want to.

Paul and Sam walk in. Emily smirk at Sam and Paul. She knew how to break them up and make Sam her one only once again.

BELL RING!

The bell rang 15 minutes later. Paul sighed. It was the end of the day and he was so fucking ready to get out this school, but he was scared through. Emily was up to something and he knew it included their parents and that was going to end bad for him and Paul. Sam pulled Paul closer to him. Paul sighed again, as he wrap his arms around Sam's waist as he drove to Sam's parents house. Sam turned around looking at the other seeing them wishing them both luck because Emily was up to something.

(With Emily)

Emily smirk as she walk in the house to see her Dad and Step-Mom watching T.V. Emily smirk turned evil as she walk towards her parents and told them the 'great' news.

"Dad, Mom guess what?" Emily ask.

"What is it sweetheart?" Her dad ask. Paul's mother turned to look at Emily, she had a feeling that Emily was doing something bad. "Mom, Dad Sam and me broke up! And the reason why, he was fucking Paul behind my back for the last two years! He says that he wants to be with him!" Emily cried out.

Sarah(Paul's Mom) and Dean(Emily's Dad) weren't surprised. They had found out about the imprinting when Paul came home drunk and told them. At first, Dean was mad, but he knew that Paul was happy and that he had a secret himself that he never told Paul or Emily. He now had to deal with Emily and how she was too much like her mother.

(With Paul and Sam)

Paul and Sam had just arrived at Jake's house to see the pack was already outside waiting for them and Jared to arrive.

Paul look to see the other imprints were there as well and was glad that he had someone to talk to. They got off Sam's bike and walk over to Edward, Alec, Jasper, Claire, Rosalie and Quill.(Embry's imprint) Sam walk over to Jake and them. He was happy that after this, Jared would be gone forever and all he had to deal with was Emily bitch ass. Sam and the rest of the pack stop. Emmett walk over to Jasper and the other vampire imprint's and walk inside Jake's house. Paul walk over behind Sam, who was glaring at the woods. Jared was here and so was that bitch Emily.

Sam glared at Jared while Paul glared at Emily who had a smirk on her damn face!

'Why is she so damn happy!' Paul thought. Paul look behind her to see his parents with her. Paul knew that this would happen, but wish it wouldn't.

His life was over.

* * *

Part Five coming soon!


End file.
